Life
by DancingFool101
Summary: Summary is inside. Please read and review! Its a true story. Its about Twins. Twins Rule!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Um... So its me DancingFool101. I final decide to make a Camp Rock Story. Its a one shot. A couple of days ago I was thinking what if I made a Camp Rock story about the first 2 moths after I was born then skip to right now, but used the Camp Rock characters. Why was I thinking this... Well this Saturday is my little brothers 3rd birthday and it made me think of my life and the good and bad things I went though. And some of it was made up; cause I never been told the full story on how my mom and dad reacted to my brothers and I being early. Oh and when I was born my parents was not married yet, but I'm going to say that Shane and Mitchie is. This story might be about 3 chapters long. And if this chapter is not good its because its 2:30 in the morning. So here is my new story called "Life" ~DancingFool101.**

"Mrs. Gray we are going to have to do an Emergency C-section" said Dr. Kenny

"What! But I still got two months until my due date!" said Mitchie

"How can this happen?" said Shane

"Well in your case it has to do with you having twins"said Dr. Kenny

"Oh" said Mitchie and Shane together

"But don't worry after I deliver them. They will be sent to the NICU (neonatal intensive care unit) to be cared for." Dr. Kenny said.

" Well my babies be ok Dr. Kenny" said Mitchie.

" As of right now I say that they should be ok but will have so health promblems. So are you ready for the C-Section now?" said Dr. Kenny

"Yes" said Mitchie

" Ok lets get this show on the role" said Dr. Kenny

... COUPLE HOURS LATER...

"Well your son was born at 12:47 am and weighed 3pounds and 10ounces. ( I think thats how much my brother weighed) and your daughter was born at 12:49 am and weighed 2 pounds and 13 ounces. And they are on breathing monitors, heart monitors, feeding tubes, Infant warmes, Isoletts, and Iv's. ( Yes I know thats a lot of stuff, but its so true.) Your wife is ok." said Dr. Kenny

**"Thank you so much Dr. Kenny! Can I go see my babies now?" said Shane**

**" I'm sorry to say this Mr. Gray but you cant see your children until tomorrow cause they are still going though some tests" said Dr. Kenny**

**"Ok can I go see my wife" said Shane**

**"Yes you may. But she is sleeping right now" said Dr. Kenny**

**... COUPLE HOURS LATER (again...**

**"Hey Sweety what should we name our kids" said Shane**

**"Well I was thinking about Isabella Rose Gray for the girl and Brandon Kyle Gray for the boy." said Mitchie**

**" I love those names said Shane. **

**...Author's note the day they was born is November 26,1995 and they was suppose to be born on February 3,1996 (this is also true)**

**Christmas has past by. Now it was January 3****rd****and Brandon and Isabella are final going home, but with beathing mounters and medacation around the clock. Little Isabella almost did not go home with her brother cause she was still to tiny, but the doctor let her.**

**... FAST FOWARD TO WHEN THEY ARE 11 YEARS OLD...**

**" Family Mitchie and I have some important news to share with you." said Shane**

**"OK" said the family (which include Mitchie parents and brother and the Gray Twins)**

**" Well who would like to have two new brothes or sister or one brother and one sister." said Mitche**

**" What Mitchie is trying to say is that we are going to have a baby but we are are having twins again" said Shane**

**EVERYBODY STARTS TALKING AND OR CRYING**

**"Well mom" said Isabella**

**"Yes Isabella" said Mitchie**

**"Well well mom"said Isabella**

**"Yes Isabella" said Mitche**

**"well well well mom" said Isabella ( I know what you guys are thinking, but i was shock when my mom and dad told me)**

**"Yes do you need to see the pitcher of you little sibling" said Mitchie**

**"YES!" said Isabella**

**TWO MONTHS LATER ( my mom and dad told us when my mom was already 2 and ½ months pegant so yeah)**

**"Ok so who wants two girls" said Mitchie when she was picking up the kids from school**

**"Me Me Me"said Isabella **

**"Ok and who wants two boys" said Mitchie**

**" I do" said Brandon**

**" Ok then you have it" said Mitchie**

**"Yes" "No" said Brandon and Isabella at the same time.**

**MONTHS LATER... And my little brothers was early to but only by a month...**

**After having another **Emergency C-section Edward A. Gray and Dean S. Gray was born.

Dean had to be sent to the NICU at a different hospital then his brother. Dean weighed 3 pounds and 13 ounces on July 17, 2007 at 6:30 pm and Edward weighed 4 pounds and was born on July 17, 2007 at 6:31 pm. Then Edward went home after a week being in the hospital and Dean went home 3 days after his brother was home.

Ok so how did you like it? I know its not great but to me its good. So please Review! Um I hope I can add a new chapter soon... But its 3:40 am and I need some sleep. I hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be about people finding out that Mitchie having two sets of twins and the twins getting a nickname and to the 2nd set 3rd birthday. So its only going to be 2 chapters. Hope you like it. ~ DancingFool101


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Enchantixtray for the review! This chapter is Isabella thinking about her life. And everything that has happen in the past 5 years or longer. She is at the beach on the rocks for the last time. Why cause BP oil spill. And the oil is almost at her home beach. Ummmm next chapter is going to be about the past when Hurrican Kartina happen and what her family did. Then the chapter after that is going to be the last chapter. And then I'm going to have a little note at the end of the last chapter. Oh and I dont own camp rock or Shane and Mitchie. Oh and in the last chapter I forgot to say why Dean went to the NICU. Its because he was having a hard time breathing and he had to be put on a breathing monitor. ~DancingFool101**

**Isabella POV.**

**Here I am watching the birds fly and the waves moving. Thinking that this is going to be the last time I can come to the beach for a long time. I think about all the bad stuff that my city been though in the past 5 years. First being Hurrican Kartina and now this oil spill. Then I look at my life now how much it has change in the last 5 years. And to think of it I have four years left of school before I go to college. Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been if my family and I had still lived in New Orleans,La (yes my family is from New Orleans an my family had lived there for years) and had not moved to Mississippi (for the people who think that people from Ms is stupid you guys are sooo wrong). I'm glad that the New Orleans Saints won their fist ever Super Bowl (go N.O Saints!) Sometimes I'm glad Kartina happen other times not. I miss dancing but now I found a new love in singing and reading. I'm glad I stop dancing because my ankle stops me from doing somethings for dancing. Edward and Dean are Turing 3 soon. Will Brandon and me are Turing 15 in November. Sometimes I hate the age different but other times I love it. I love the nickname the school gave us. Sometimes when we are in car rider line they call for us by the Gray Twins (yes my school does that but they use my last name) I'm a Minnie copy of my mom and Brandon and Edward is a Minnie copy of our dad (which is also true I get called Minnie Rose in my family). Dean is a Minnie copy of our grandmother on our mom's side ( if sometimes I say Maw Maw I mean grandmother). I hope they stop the oil soon. I feel sorry for the animals and the fishermen. Oh no did Brandon did what I think he just did. OMG he threw mom's camera in the Gulf of Mexico (yes he did in real life my mom was sooo mad at him)! Guess that means its time to go home. I love you beach! One day I will be back.**

**…...ON THE WAY HOME LISTING TO MUSIC...**

**(Mississippi Girl by Faith Hall)**

Yeah

Well, it's a long way from Star,Mississippi  
To the big stage I'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul, I know that I'm the same way  
That I've really always been

CHORUS:  
'Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just 'cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Riding my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But, y'all, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Whoo!

Well, I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasing dreams

(Chorus)

Whoo!

'Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just 'cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of Fame  
Still like wearing my old ball cap  
Riding my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around this world  
Thats alright  
But, y'all, I'm still a Mississippi- girl

Mississippi girl!  
Oh,oh  
Mississippi girl!  
Mississippi girl!  
yeah, yeah, oh  
oh oh oh oh oh  
Mississippi girl!  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na...(fade)

**To me this song means no mater how far away I am from Ms. I would always be a Mississippi girl...**

**Ok I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. Why? Because I'm going to tell you what my family did for Kartina and how and where we lived after my little brothers was born for a year. Ummm that's it I think. Please review! I mean you dont have to, but it would be nice if you did. ~DancingFool101**


	3. SORRY!

**Hi you guys! I know you was hoping for a new chapter. But my computer charger broke this morning. Now I got to save some money up and get a new one. When am i getting a new one. I have no clue. A good thing is every other weekend I'm at my grandparents house. So sometime next week i will get to write again. Right now im using my mom laptop but my dad use it for school work. So I wont get to come on when he has it. Here is a little preview for the next chapter.**

**My family is in our car going to Northern Louisianian to get away from Hurricane Katrina. We have no clue where we are going and where we are staying. Until we get this called that...**

**.Ok so its in the past. Isabella is thinking about how in August makes 5 years since Kartina happen. im soo sorry again.I hate doing this to you.**

**~DancingFool101  
**


	4. Good news

Author's Note

OK I know it have been a year since I updated but soon I will update a new chapter due to the fact I final got a new computer. Its been a great year. I only got about 3 weeks until I go back to school (8/5/11). And until then I'm going to tired to finish this story. I might update tonight or sometime tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: So in this chapter its going to be about what Isabella family did for Hurricane Kartina. I think I have became a better writer since the last time I wrote a chapter. My little brothers are now 4 year old and is starting Preschool 2 weeks after I start school. Any who I hope ya'll like this new chapter. I had started this chapter on my old laptop, but since I can't use it any longer I have to restart it and I cant full remember what I had wrote for this chapter. On with the story! ~DancingFool101

Isabella's POV:

So in one month it will be five years since Hurricane Kartina has happen. Now let me tell you what my family did on August 28, 2005.A day before the Gulf Coast was change for ever...

"Isabella wake up and pack your bag with what you want to take. We have to leave because of Hurricane Kartina" said Mitchie "Ok mom. What should I pack?" said Isabella. " Three pairs of cloths and some toys."said Mitchie "OK mom" said Isabella

10 minutes later..

"come on ya'll we have to meet everybody at Maw-Maw and Paw-Paw's house before we leave together." said Mitchie

"ok mom" said Isabella

about 7 hours later...

"Shane your Aunt said that she haves a hotel room that she isn't going to use and that we can have it. Its in Monroe,Louisiana." said Mitchie

"Ok call your parents and brother and tell them where we are going" said Shane.

Little over an hour later...

They made it to the hotel lucky for Brandon and Isabella the hotel haves a pool.

The hotel room had one bed for 5 adults, 2 kids, and 3 dogs.

"Mitchie your sister Rhonda said that your dad and me can sleep by her house tonight so we are going over there and be back tomorrow morning. Ok" said Maw-Maw

"OK mom" said Mitche

4 days later...

"MOM I DONT WANT TO GO TO A SHELTER" said Isabella

" I know sweaty, but this one is better then the last one we went to I promise" said Mitchie

"ok" said Isabella as she thought about the shelter they had went to a couple of months ago; due to a different hurricane.

That night...

"Rhonda told me that Gary and her are renting us a house to leave in and we are going there tomorrow and it's in Rusten close to where Rhonda and Gary's stores are at."said Mitchie

"We should tell the kids tomorrow morning" said Shane

The other four adults said yes.

A week after Hurricane Kartina...

Shane, Uncle Gary, and Uncle Emmett went back to Waveland,Ms to see how bad it was after the storm. Three of the four ways to get in the city could not be use; due to the fact they was bridges and only one bridge survive. They went Uncle Emmett's house, grandparent's house, and the Gray's house.

At Uncle Emmett's house the water went over the roof. At the grandparent's house they only got 3ft of water in there house. And in the Gary's house the water went over the roof. Brandon and Isabella went to school in Rusten, La for 2 months. Where they was picked at because they was only there until they could go back home.

Little bit more information of the next two years...

Shane,Mitchie, and the twins lived in a trailer until the second set of twins came. The trailer was in Mitchie's parents backyard. When the second set of twins came. The Grays' moved into Mitchie parents house and Mitchie brother moved into the trailer. The grandparent's house was a small three bedroom house. A week after Dean and Edward's first birthday the Grays' moved into their new home.

"So yeah that is what my family did when Hurricane kartina happen." said Isabella

"Isabella I need you to help me get ready for the party!" said Mitchie

"Ok mom" said Isabella

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok I tried to add as much details as I could, but it was hard for me to bring up that hard time. When ever a hurricane is close to the Gulf of Mexico I'm scared that another Kartina will happen. In 2005 my family evacuated for at-least 5 hurricanes and I was tired of doing it. About two years ago we left for another hurricane but It didn't do a lot of damage just power went out, a screen came off of the window,and other small things like that. So the next chapter is the last chapter I think...Review with nice things not bad things. Please. ~DancingFool101


End file.
